nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Equipment
'Equipment '''is a series of weapons featured in [[Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)]]. It allows players to attack one another with a series of weapons such as spike strips that can inflict damage to any vehicle it crosses. Equipment is available on both sides of the law to create a balanced game although some are just available for one side such as Turbo which can only be used by Racers and Helicopter that can only be used by Cops. All equipment will take some time to recharge after each use and are available in limited amounts. Equipment can be upgraded, once the player reaches a certain milestone from the amount of uses of the equipment. List of Equipment Cops *Helicopter: A helicopter that can drop Spike Strips down in front of racers to try to stop them. The helicopter can also be upgraded judging on its usage by a police officer. The helicopter starts out at Level I and can be upgraded to Level II and then to Level III. Each upgraded level increases the helicopter's fuel amount, the extended stationary time, available spike strips and spike strip length. *Roadblock: Roadblocks are literally a series of Police vehicles parked next to each other to create a wall and either block or stop a racer from pushing through. Roadblocks can also be upgraded judging on their usage by a police officer. Roadblocks start out at Level I and can be upgraded to Level II and then to Level III. Each upgraded level increases the stopping force of a Roadblock with Level II consisting of increased Shelby GT500 presence and Level III consisting of Porsche Cayenne Turbos. Racers *Jammer — A device can disrupt any police weapons including spike strips and EMPs. It also blocks the police from requesting or executing the use of other equipment and senses Roadblock appearance which can now be seen on the mini-map. *Turbo — Turbo gives the player's car a temporary speed boost. This can be upgraded with increased turbo time. Both *EMP: An 'E'lectro 'M'agnetic 'P'ulse that can literally shock any car it targets and will partially disable it for a small amount of time if successfully hit. The EMP can also be upgraded judging on its usage by a police officer. The EMP starts out at Level I and can be upgraded to Level II and then to Level III. Each upgraded level increases the EMP's damage yield and disruption time as well as decreasing its target lock-on time. *Spike Strip: A mechanical barb device designed to puncture a vehicle's tyres and leave it immobilized. Spike Strips can be deployed from the rear of a vehicle when available. Spike Strips can also be upgraded judging on their usage by a police officer. Spike Strips start out at Level I and can be upgraded to Level II and then to Level III. Each upgraded level increases a Spike Strips length and amount dropped at once. Category:SCPD Category:Equipment Category:Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)